


takeaway

by bookayaholic



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28862541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookayaholic/pseuds/bookayaholic
Summary: Soon after 'Revolution of the Daleks'. Yaz wasn't ready to let her go, and maybe there's one more thing she's not ready for.
Relationships: The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Rose Tyler, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	takeaway

_takeaway_

[200 words]

They didn’t go to Meringue Galaxy, in the end. Somehow it felt wrong – and Yaz would never admit she was secretly dying to see it. She suggested nice, plain takeaway instead, and the Doctor agreed with her usual enthusiasm – with a little too much enthusiasm, she thought. Probably because, as they both know, “takeaway” stood for no empty chairs beside them.

So now they’re here, sitting in the TARDIS with their most innocent sushi; and Yaz can’t stop thinking about the Doctor’s face – or better say, the way the Doctor _hid_ her face – when Jack mentioned that name before, just before the latest battle, and minutes after she’d forgiven her for being so terribly, so cruelly late.

She’s not sure she wants to know. But then again, what the heck, she’s grown a lot stronger. Especially in the last ten months. Especially since the very moment she heard the TARDIS landing again. So yes – yes, she feels brave enough to whisper that name now and wait for the Doctor’s response.

“Who’s Rose?”

She stays silent for a moment; then she smiles. A very soft, very sad smile. And Yaz wonders if she’s brave enough to have her heart broken after all. Maybe this is another thing she’s not ready for.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I write in English - which is not my native language, so please forgive any mistakes.


End file.
